


Trembling Hands

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick gets doubts about why Brendon is still with him even after all this time.Brendon quiets his doubts.





	Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving this set of one shots its own series because I love this so much!!!!!!

Patrick sighed as he looked down at his shaking hands. His ever shaking hands that prohibited from doing things himself.

He cant feed himself, he cant write, cant hold anything, can barely type. Patrick constantly feels like a burden, which begs the question always buzzing in his head.

Why is Brendon still with him?

Why does he stay? Patrick can barely do anything himself, but Brendon stays. He doesn't understand why.

Patrick feels tears prick his eyes and his nose start to run.

"Patrick? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Patrick sniffles and shoots his hands up and wipe his eyes. He didn't hear Brendon come in. He cant let Brendon see him cry, but its too late. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Brendon asks again as he walks over to his boyfriend. Brendon wipes his tears for him and pulls him close.

Patrick sniffles again and shakes his head. Brendon takes Patrick's hands in his and hold them tight.

"I don't know why I ask." Brendon says with a sad chuckle. "Baby boy, you aren't a burden. I love taking care of you. Your hands aren't a problem. You needing help isn't a problem. I tell you this all the time sweetie. You gotta believe me." Patrick pressed his face closer to Brendon's chest and nods.

"'m sorry." He mumbles. Brendon releases his hands and rubs Patrick's back soothingly.

"You don't need to be sorry. You know that. Now, you can help with the groceries if you want. Then, we can go cuddle. How does that sound?" Patrick smiled against Brendon's chest.

"Will you sing to me when we cuddle?" Brendon placed a kiss on Patrick's head.

"Oh babe, of course I will. What's that like you told me? 'I will sing to you everyday, if it will take away the pain'? Yeah that one." Patrick giggled, causing a bright smile to grace Brendon's face. Brendon lifted Patrick's head from his chest and smiled widely at him. "There's the beautiful man I love in all his giggling glory." Patrick giggled again and bit his bottom lip.

"We should probably put the groceries away." Patrick said lightly. Brendon nodded and stood, lifting Patrick with him.

Later, after the groceries were away and the two were cuddling, Patrick pressed a kiss to Brendon's jaw and whispered gently to him.

"Thank you. For staying with me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Brendon smiled at him and returned the kiss.

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this au, please come talk with me about it! come give me headcanons I don't know!!!! I just love it! You can find me at im-back-with-the-madness on tumblr.


End file.
